


Hmm. What to do...

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123





	Hmm. What to do...

I've been having a hard case of writer's block, along with many other things that keep me occupied in my personal life. Now I have a few suggestions from you guys that I plan on working on, don't worry I didn't forget them :3. Though I also had an oc series I was considering. I started it on deviant art (a few who might've followed me from there might've seen it, maybe not) and it didn't really get much attention. Probably do to it being so..out of the ordinary. So, I deleted it after a while. Now, I could repost the first chapter after I give it a bit of description (which I won't do here. In another post), or I could stick with regular fan fics and try to work on other stories outside of AoT. I'm leaving it up to you guys, as I write to please. See you soon! =^.^=


End file.
